


The Darkest Gates to the Abyss

by Violsva



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bondage, Drabble, F/F, Kidnapping, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: The Red Room changes people.





	The Darkest Gates to the Abyss

Peggy woke to a damp basement, a single dim light bulb, and, of course, Dottie Underwood, smiling.

“Peggy, darling. I have a present for you.”

“Really. And I needed to be tied to a chair for you to give it to me?”

“Yes.” Dottie came closer, staring fixedly at Peggy in her disconcerting way. “I don’t know if it will work. I’ve never tried it before. But it should. They said it would, when they made me.”

She didn’t let Peggy reply before she bent down, cold hands tilting up Peggy’s chin, and leaned in to lovingly bite her throat.


End file.
